redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Neildown
NEW POLL IN ART SECTION OF USERPAGE Welcome! Here's my archive. Yes, of COURSE! Taa daa!! All done. You can change the welcome thingee to whatever you want. Have fun with a nice, clean, new talk page! :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 23:23, February 2, 2010 (UTC) sometimes I do. I'll have to upload some when my scanner works again.--Spangle Blackendwoire Talk! 15:31, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you for the compliment! I'm not that active on this wiki. I'm not a big fan of Redwall but I like this wiki because of it's policies. I want to use them for the base of the policies on my wiki.--Anakiniman 17:26, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Response I know a little Dutch, spatterings of Latin, and some songs in Japanese and Gaelic. Language Using symbols in place of letters of vulgar words still counts as swearing. Don't do it. -- LordTBT Talk! 05:32, February 4, 2010 (UTC) How do i get a picture in the corner of my homepage. I'm not sure what it's called though. for example you hav a picture of a soldier with a gun. the message before this is from Mesmerizer the Viper Howdy! While I usually visit this site every day, I don't always sign in. Yes. I have this weird fascination with medieval weaponry, specifically swords. I am hoping to buy more, and thankfully there is a store not far from my house that does sell some swords. Right now they're all on hooks on my walls, with the exception of the Sgian Dubhs. They're too small to hang so they're sitting on a little table for now. This is only the start of my collection. One day I hope to have a whole case full of a mixture of swords and daggers. Finding Nemo is so adorable <3 I love Dory. Probably because I love Ellen DeGeneres LOL. Have you read the Eragon cycle? Update On the Knife's Edge Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 23:29, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 00:59, February 8, 2010 (UTC) HE&GS Actually, it's all done. I'm just waiting for Silva to get back on the computer, (she was grounded). So when she gets back on, it'll start up! :D--Verminfate Beware, Morfelg Bloodskull has come! Character Drawing Wait, where is it? sorry I'm replyin' kind of late--Penglens Who needs logic? 13:04, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeah.. :( Sure thing! :D--Verminfate Lent Really? I've giving up some of my computer time, too. :( Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 19:52, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I probably spend too much time on the computer, so I thought I'd go on less. :( It'll be unpleasant, though. Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 14:40, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 03:31, February 13, 2010 (UTC) My friend Hey Neildown, haven't heard from you in a while. I've updated my fan fic quite a bit, check it out! --Akash.B 02:31, February 14, 2010 (UTC) I have heard of the "Airborn" series, but I don't read it. thanks much! Arrowtail Do you like pain? Try wearing a corset. 14:16, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I know, it's my fave. -- Punk Rocker Merl | I rock for God, do you? 22:53, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Picture! Dude, this is fantastic, I really appreciate the time you took to make it so awesome. Thanks a million and I will certainly consider you my main illustrator. You'll hear from me again.--Penglens Who needs logic? 22:01, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I was wondering if you could draw a picture for me since lent is tommorow and that could be something for you to do during lent let me know if you can because I do not have a photo yet and I would like to have one! All you need to know is that my charicter is a male ferret and I can trust you with the rest. --ZoSo159 (VALOR inc. ftw!) 01:35, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! --ZoSo159 (VALOR inc. ftw!) 20:57, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Hi! hi there! I was wondering, how would I go about requesting a piece of artwork? I would want a drawing of my fan character, Sam Shellhound. Please let me know about this. Thanks!--Shellhound! 00:46, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Hi neildown There's no need to hurry take all the time you need I'm actually fond of pastels myself Thank you for going to the trouble to make it--Lilac Stormrudder 01:50, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway, sorry it took so long.--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 21:15, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Sure thing! I will get on it. Sambrook the otter 03:18, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 01:20, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! That was a lot lot quicker than I expected! thanks! --ZoSo159 (VALOR inc. ftw!) 19:48, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Hi Neildown, This is Lilac Stormrudder I just saw the picture you made me. I loved it you have an amazing talent for drawing thank you very much for the time and effort you put into it --Lilac Stormrudder 01:39, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. The other ones were much better. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 23:36, February 22, 2010 (UTC) If you're looking for a better Indiana Jones movie, you should start off with the first. It's a great movie. The second one is good, but even I got grossed out by that one. The third one is probably my favorite. The original three don't have anything stupid like aliens in them. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 02:50, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Hi! This is a realy nice page.Is`nt it great the sable quean is out?--Amber 22:00, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--23:30, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Update On the Knife's Edge Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 01:45, February 26, 2010 (UTC) could use your awesome artwork skills to make me a picture. It's just a male Otter.please?Lorgo galedeep 17:34, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 01:49, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ... "I take one step forward and two steps back, got a hundred thousand pounds sittin' on my back." Sorry. I'm random. Right, so that badger pic you did....That person is my friend in real life. Yeah, I thought it was friggin' awesome. Just to enunciate, you work for free? I would like you to do a drawing of my character, Ejaxk. Should you wish to do so, reply to this. If not, still reply. --Ejaxk The Abyss Talk! 05:01, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Ejaxk The Abyss Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 00:06, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm on meet me on da shout box :D-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Hiya I'm Elmtail, nice chattin' with ya! }} 18:39, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Yes I have. I prefer the movie- the characters were more honorable and the book just dragged on and on and on and on . . . etc. Soo, what's new? Shieldmaiden(talk) 03:08, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Sable Quean I looked at my library and it wasn`there.I hope they get it soon.Whats a sable though?--Amber 17:03, March 11, 2010 (UTC) hi whats up:DLorgo galedeep 16:46, March 12, 2010 (UTC) On Sables Thanks. I also looked up sable in the dictionary.This was it`s definition, Old World weasle like animle valued for it`s black fur.It also showed a picture of a sable. It looked kinda like a cross between a fox and a weasle. ok ok thanks niel and not up to much over 'ere either.and thanks fer the pic.see ya. Lorgo galedeep 16:39, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Update On the Knife's Edge. Began Chapter 8. Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 19:41, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway (there's a poll too.)--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 20:59, March 14, 2010 (UTC) True. I see your point but I still like the movie better. I have to learn Latin. With a very busy schedule. And I have almost no free time (hence my absence . . .) Anyway, I know I should make time. I plan to be on more often and to update. Whats new for you? Shieldmaiden(talk) 03:29, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 02:04, March 17, 2010 (UTC) hey hey zoso(valor inc) is a boy Right? Lorgo galedeep 13:34, March 18, 2010 (UTC) In fact I am --ZoSo159 (Valor inc.) 20:42, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks!Lorgo galedeep 19:13, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee! 20:08, March 20, 2010 (UTC) yeah yeah thats fine niel that is really good thanks thank you thank you thank you''ttylLorgo galedeep 20:14, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Update On ''The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee! 15:21, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Not really. Every week is basically the same as the one before. I hate Latin endings- there's at least thirty of them and they all sound alike (est, esti, isti, etc.) I like the mythology and the words give me no trouble it's the grammar (which, ironically, is supposedly the most important part.) Plan on taking the SAT in April. I will fail dramatically, XD. Read any good books lately? Shieldmaiden(talk) 21:41, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Hollyfire's Tale- Part One Yeah, the problem is that I haven't actually created those pages yet. That's basically what I'm doing now, besides posting Chapter 22 in Hollyfire's Tale Pt. 2 Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 15:56, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee! 21:44, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Update On the Knife's Edge Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 17:22, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee! 13:51, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Happy Easter! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 14:52, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Happy Easter to you too! :D--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! Happy Easter Neil!!! Arrowtail Beware the psychotic squirrel! 20:38, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Happy Easter mate! Hope ya get lots o' chocolate! --Laria Wavedeep Beware of my sling and I! 09:19, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Random ME!!!!! Heehee! Happy Easter mate! So what's up? We haven't talked in awhile. I just had some baked potato soup and dirt cake. IT WUZ GOOOD! xD Windy Never mess with a fox when death is on the line! 19:19, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Re, Re:Random ME!!! ooooh! staek sounds good! Ugh, I know mate! Life without Dirtcake must be horrible! BLEARGH! Anyways, school's ok. JUST ok. I absolutely hate physics and the properties of light, and whoever wasted enough time to come up with the theories of algebra one and two was just plain LOONY! In Lit. i ahve to read To Kill A Mockingbird, what fun. And yeah, I just had spring break last week, I'm stuck back in the wonderful world of education this week. Oh, joy. xD This is getting long but i've got nuthin' better to do so I'm gonna keep typing. Don't feel the need to read it if you don't want to. :) So here's my problemo. My mom is a Sub at the Elementary school my lil' bro and sis go to. (sister is in 5th and brother is in 2nd) She's had two LOOONG-term jobs since we came back from Christmas break. Now she's in a 5th grade classroom, but it's not my sis's. Anyways, she's always so busy with lesson plans and grading and such, I'm usually stuck cooking dinner every week night and on top of the general chores, it's making me fall behind in school too. I'm already gonna finish a week after all the public schools, and I've already got a busy summer schedual. All that to say, yes, i AM falling behind in school. Wow. Hope ya enjoyed that matey, cuz i did! xD Windy Never mess with a fox when death is on the line! 11:58, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee! 21:48, April 6, 2010 (UTC) hello, mate! hey, got your message. that's too bad. ttyl --Laurel Haremaid Come and talk with the hare, wot! 23:10, April 6, 2010 (UTC) .... Yeah, so how is Coldstrype's story inspired by Naruto? Ejaxk Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 19:10, April 11, 2010 (UTC) what's up? hey Neil, i'm guessing your computer still isn't working. i was looking at your page cuz i haven't checked on my friends' pages in a while. i agree with the fact that i am also kind of not liking Redwall as much as i used to. i still love it, but you know how it is. i got The Sable Quean for my birthday and i read like the first five chapters and so far it's good. i also saw that you like Inkheart, which i read once but it was hard to get through for me at the time. i tried reading the second one, Inkspell i think, but i didn't get through it. i could now, though. BTW, did you see Ask Glen Anything a week or two ago? it was pretty entertaining. and i totally agree with all your dislikes, especially the first two and last three. Justin Bieber isn't that great, yet he's on the front cover of magazines everywhere for some reason! anyhow. that was a long message. ttyl --Laurel Haremaid Come and talk with the hare, wot! 02:14, April 12, 2010 (UTC) I did get lots of chocolate, did you? XD --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 04:58, April 14, 2010 (UTC) hey Neil, are you on the shoutbox???!!! --Laurel Haremaid Come and talk with the hare, wot! 20:14, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Re, Re, Re, Re: Random ME!!! xD No problem mate! It happens to me all the time. I've just finished to science and now i just have to take the end of the course tests. YESSSS!!! Ick, i'll never like math. Honestly, i blame my mom. She blames herself too. She's the homeschool tester/evaluator for most of the homeschoolers in the area, so she's always pushed me in school. Well, i now hate math. I would LOVE to go back to doing Pre-algebra/Algebra 1 like most people my age. LOVE it! Anyway, glad it's getting easier for you :). You're right, it's not very exciting. I mean, it's not AWFUL, but, well, it could be a lot better. Yup, i agree, it IS more fun. When there's only a couple sentences it doesn't really engage your attention. :) Eh, yeah, i see where you're coming from. Now that my little brother is growing up and getting a little more coordinated he's helping my dad more. Thank goodness! As crazy this will sound, and i'll regret saying it later, sometimes i wish i had an older brother. (yes brother, not sister. Sisters tend to pick on while brothers tend to tease. Yes there is a difference.) I'm the oldest, and i could use a LONG break. Yeesh! 5 weeks? Wow. Man, i feel sorry for ya mate. Hope you catch up! Windy Never mess with a fox when death is on the line! 23:02, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Haha! you're getting a lot of long messages right now! xD A little Help... I am told from some of my friends that you are a very good artist. I am in need of someone who is good at very detailed "real looking" drawings if interested please talk to me. --CopperJaw 15:12, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 20:08, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Heads up! hey, if you're not busy, i'd like you to do a pic for me. Before you ask, of Windy. I'll have to give you more details later, and obviuosly after you say you will.(but you wouldn't turn down an old friend, would you? :( JK!) xD Thanks much! Windy Never mess with a fox when death is on the line! 20:58, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Drawings Now, I do not want to seem disorginized or anything... but it seems as though the story you would be referencing to for the picture has been... misplaced. I'm speaking to my people and should have the story to you shortly. Sorry for the inconvenience.--CopperJaw 14:33, April 21, 2010 (UTC) In that case, here's the basic description. * reddish-brown fur with a gold tinge, chest fur and tip of tail are a light tan * vivid green eyes * light brown dress with a green belt * no shoes * weapons are a long sword/rapier (a little thicker blade than a rapier but not quite a sword), and several small daggers. Hope that works for you. I don't care how you draw it, and it doesn't HAVE to be done anytime soon. Just have fun mate! And thanks much!!! Windy Never mess with a fox when death is on the line! 00:29, April 23, 2010 (UTC) way cool, Neil. Thanks so much! Windy Never mess with a fox when death is on the line! 17:34, April 23, 2010 (UTC) hard to imagine. you're a good artist! When you have time, will you do a picture of Snowpaw for me? There are details on my user page, but if you have any questions, feel free to ask. Don't worry about time. Please make it outline. You can use whatever style and material you want. For the pose, it could be either walking up a road or in a swordfight with a rat or a fox. Thanks!--Snowpaw the Wild - I am a Warriiiiiioooooooorrrrrrrrrr! 03:31, April 24, 2010 (UTC) haha! yes, i seem to have that effect on the male gender. It must be my luxurious red tail, well, i could be my beautiful forest green eyes.... Windy Never mess with a fox when death is on the line! 22:50, April 24, 2010 (UTC) heehee! sounds cool! i can't wait to see 'em, mate! Windy Never mess with a fox when death is on the line! 00:33, April 25, 2010 (UTC) UD on TOM -- Merlot the Pirate Vixen | Named after wine and PROUD OF IT 22:23, April 25, 2010 (UTC) pug do you mean the pug picture? actually, i don't have a clue what it means. my friend sent it to me for no apparent reason so i sent it out cuz i thought it was cute. so your computer still isn't working, i'm guessing? cya --Laurel Haremaid Come and talk with the hare, wot! 02:38, April 26, 2010 (UTC) okay, that's alright. BTW, do you still have snow where you are, or are the effects of spring settling in? --Laurel Haremaid Come and talk with the hare, wot! 21:30, April 28, 2010 (UTC) THANK YOU NEIL!!!!Nightpaw Streamspliter 15:44, April 30, 2010 (UTC) .:):):):)XD! Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 03:13, May 1, 2010 (UTC) today is the warmest day we've had in a while. it's in the 70s, but recently it's been the 50s. i noticed you have new picture. :P very.....like you. i'm still reading The Sable Quean. it's pretty good so far, but not one of Brian's best. --Laurel Haremaid Come and talk with the hare, wot! 17:18, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. It means a lot, honestly, and I'm not worrying :) But if you look across the street... :( It's really sad. I'm fine, however, and we are looking up... basically the only reason I told people about the tornado was because I don't know how often I can get on and update (my schedule shouldn't get too messed up, but I never can tell. I'm more worried about the people in Arkansas and in other parts of Tennessee, as well as Alabama and Georgia which will probably get hit tomorrow or Tuesday. Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 13:36, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Yep... I know what it's like, so I'm praying for them. Here, now, we're mostly just starting to clear away the damage. A few clouds today and an early drizzle, but otherwise, just overcast. My grandparents (live in a suburb of Atlanta) were woken up at 3:45 a.m. by a thunderstorm. Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 21:17, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Request Well since you were so TERRIBLY nice to me and I'm in DESPERATE need for a picture for my new char, I'll just give you a little request. ;) Name: Merlot the Pirate Vixen Species: Vixen (I made that obvious) Color: A red fox with brown/black tips on ears, tip on tail, and paws up to her elbows. She also has white speckled in her tail and in her ears and under her snout going down across her chest (u know, like ALL foxes). Clothing: A leather coat that has long sleeves that is ripped up. A red sleeveless shirt with a BUNCH of crisscrossing black stripes of different width. (sorry, I'm being complicated) brown pants and black knee high boots that are LEATHER but tightly fitting. FLAT on the bottom, not high heel please. ;) She also has ONE fingerless glove that's black and reaches to her elbow. Its buckled by a red belt. She has a red headscarf Jewelry: Two earings, the right one is golden and large, the left one is silver and only slightly less large. She has a golden tail-ring and a black belt with a big silver buckle. Stance: Standing with her face/body TOWARDS the viewer, eyes looking to the left (our left) with HER right paw on her hip (you know how females stand with one hip higher than the other in a kind of sassy way? could you manage that?) and the other arm laying slack. Last, but not least, on the hand on her hip, she's holding a half full battered bottle of Merlot Wine, which is a REAL wine, in case you didn't know. ;) it's also her trademark. Okay, you don't have to color it, but if you did want to take the trouble to, could you watercolor. :3 Also, feel FREE to leave out any details you want, I realize I'm being extremely demanding. sorry, ;) -- Merlot the Pirate Vixen | Named after wine and PROUD OF IT 15:42, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Yay! Thank you so much for doing this for me. =D I'm so excited to see what she looks like! Also, I have a pic of her done (not with all the details, like I left out the belt, earrings and such) that is kind of sketchy but its in color so it could be a kind of ref. The internet isn't working on the computer Its saved on, though, so I can't post it until later. :'( But yeah, I'm so excited. 8) -- Merlot the Pirate Vixen | Named after wine and PROUD OF IT 18:41, May 5, 2010 (UTC) ToM is updated and WITHOUT all the comments! <3 Now to get through it so I can start my next fan fic involving Merlot. :P I'll probably use your TOTALLY AWESOME picture when you finish it. ;) I'm so excited to see it! -- Merlot Yo ho ho and a bottle of wine 14:56, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Request. Hey I got a drawing request if you're interested. Contact me.--Penglens Who needs logic? 18:00, May 8, 2010 (UTC) request hey neildown, may i request that you draw my otter and/or squirrel character. their descriptions are on my userpage. thanksCoral Flintblade Come to me ye stinkin' vermin Re: Re: request just colored pencil and detailed will do and if your not that good at background you dont have to do Coral Flintblade Come to me ye stinkin' vermin thats ok i probably wont use it anyway until i get my new computer for my birthday, take all the time you needCoral Flintblade Come to me ye stinkin' vermin Request. No prob if it's late, umm, it's a frog... like a poison one, so just reply and I'll give more details.--Penglens Who needs logic? 22:11, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you for the complement on my Gulo the Savage piece! :D silverartbrush Hello Friend! Update On The Runaway, sorry it took so long, i've been busy moving *cough* and lazy *cough*. --Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 19:58, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ah, that's okay. my mom doesn't let me do Facebook or Myspace an stuff like that either, but since the Yahoo profile is part of my email then i can have that. talk to ya later! --Laurel Haremaid Come and talk with the hare, wot! 21:02, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Request (cont.) Alrighty, well his colors are supposed to be relatively exotic, like maybe a black and gold, or whatever's easy for you. Clothing, he would like just have a kind of loin cloth, almost like a skirt, he'd have a kind of belt strapped across his chest. Weaponry, he'd have a kind of curved knife, and a small bow with arrows. That's about it, and please don't feel rushed, take your time.--Penglens Who needs logic? 14:01, May 15, 2010 (UTC) If you need more information, just send me a message. Holly I am pretty good right now. You? My computer won't let me on the shoutbox right now :/ Holly [[User blog:Hollyfire53/Bluestripe the Warrior|Beware the Night]] 19:56, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Yeah... if you are REALLY bored you could read my new fanfic which is here :) Please make sure you tell me your opinion about it. Holly [[User blog:Hollyfire53/Bluestripe the Warrior|Beware the Night]] 20:05, May 15, 2010 (UTC) I updated AEW. Holly [[User blog:Hollyfire53/Bluestripe the Warrior|Vorsicht Nacht]] 20:35, May 15, 2010 (UTC) I like Dreamworks better than Pixar, even if they have one good movie for every 4 they make (Shrek 2, KFP, HTTYD) Artemis Fowl is awesome, though. The first chapter of the seventh book is online. -----The Thunder Queen Train Your Dragon 21:41, May 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm here. Cool avitar -- Merlot Yo ho ho and a bottle of wine 20:29, May 19, 2010 (UTC) RV:OI!!! I am reviving RV:OI!! A link is on my blog to the off-site revival. It is on my personal blog. Here's the link! http://smlaarg.wordpress.com/my-stories/redwall-villains-on-ice/ -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 18:56, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Request Hey Neil, I was thinking if you could do a request for me? If you're too busy, take your time. There's no rush. Okay, here are the details: Name: Laria Wavedeep Species: Otter Fur: Dark brown fur with light neck fur, with a white spot on her left footpaw Clothes: Green tunic with a gold trimming at the bottom, with a brown belt Weapons: Dirk Eye colour: Dark blue Stance: Thrusting with her dirk, with a determined look on her face(if you can manage that) Background: I don't really need a background, but if you want to do one go ahead. Do any one you want If you have any questions, feel free to ask. Thanks! --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 12:41, May 23, 2010 (UTC) I've requested it before, just to be emailed to me or something, but I was denied. :( -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 16:39, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Tha's okay. Thanks Neil! --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 11:31, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Here ya go! :D -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 22:32, May 25, 2010 (UTC) About the "Book" No, the "book" that we refer to is only a fan fic. It will not be published. We simply call it a book for lack of a better word.--CopperJaw 14:22, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Update On AEW. If you'll remember, you asked to be updated on that one? Holly Morder Außergewöhnlich! 18:16, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Another update AEW. The murderer is... a surprise, to say the least. Holly Morder Außergewöhnlich! 18:55, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway. There's a poll too.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 01:03, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Comments Your comment on "Info on Opposite Spectrum" made your awesomometer drop to -50. Epic fail, man. --Ejaxk The Abyss If your consciousness absolutely MUST intrude on mine, leave a message. 05:34, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Ejaxk The Abyss hey, sorry it's taken so long to get back to you. that pic looks GREAT! I love it, i couldn't find anything wrong. Thanks so much, Neil! Windy Wildbrush ’Ello Beastie! 20:23, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Thank you Neildown sir. I appreciate it. And I accept God's Blessing I suppose. But again thanks to you, I've always appreciated your artwork man.--Penglens Who needs logic? 00:47, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you for the welcome. Im jake im from Ohio. I also have a thing for american history. Well see you around. Update An Extraordinary Warrior. Holly Meridell FOREVAH!! 20:48, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Problems Hello I am also sorry that Penglens left. Ejaxk was causing conflict. Hope to see you in the future in happier terms. Goodbye and God Bless.--CopperJaw 23:01, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Saw your note on Jake's page... World War II is fascinating... but for a Jewish German-American like me, I have mixed emotions on it. Holly Meridell FOREVAH!! 00:21, June 2, 2010 (UTC) WWII brought the worst and the best of people... but it brought us into an age of prosperity. Without the war i dont think there would have been so many advances into technology or space travel just think about it. Anyway i do MMA (i train in Ninjitsu and a little boxing). Music im a alternative rock kind of fella, Lifehouse, Matchbox 20, Five For Fighting. The only rocka band i truly like is Nightwish. It was xD Albeit not the most intelligent concept, but a good movie nonetheless. Althyana Slitbane III I draw for cookies! 08:06, June 2, 2010 (UTC) The only one I can think of is my grandfather's Neopets account, he's shadows_of_night but that's all I think of that you would probably be able to contact. I'll get him to create a Redwall Wars Wiki account if you'd like to talk, non-Neopets. Holly Meridell FOREVAH!! 11:34, June 2, 2010 (UTC) No, I'm not leaving just yet. I might however if Ejaxk is going to continously murder his only friends. Sad to say, I have bigger plans for my life than Redwall and if this is going to become a problem, I'm shippin' off. But for now, I'm staying and Goodbye and God Bless is just part of my sig. Goodbye and God Bless --CopperJaw 14:10, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I've been there b'for. Check RWW message page :) Holly Meridell FOREVAH!! 22:31, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi! I believe that you and a relative of mine are friends? And that you wanted to speak with me? Oh, and could we talk on the FanFic wiki? I feel more comfortable with it because Hol started it, ya know? Survivor! 22:39, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Update on An Extraordinary Warrior Holly Meridell FOREVAH!! 15:20, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Nice Drawings You are a nice artist, have you thought about getting a job as one?--Steeltooth Slicewind 00:07, June 6, 2010 (UTC) You've been here over a year, too! Throws confetti while watchind ppl riding elephants --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 13:11, June 9, 2010 (UTC) PS: Shout Box! re: Bed Space I see you found my message on Bluestripe's talk page, and let your curiosity get the better of you. Muhahaha. - d2r 13:45, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :Curiosity killed the...er...otter, then, eh? - d2r 13:57, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry this took so long... I've been in Michigan visiting my children & grandchilden (Holly's cousins) and just now got your message. That's cool :) So what do ya want to talk about? Survivor! 15:06, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Well how do I know she didn't get you to say that? and yes she does, at least I think? el mago I am the Night,shadows, and mist, I see you! 00:28, June 11, 2010 (UTC) How old did you think I was?? Fifty-three?? XD 53-Year-Old Holly: Oh, can... you help meh... wi' meh cane? Real-Age-Holly (10): Of course! Here ya go! (hands blind Holly a banana) 53-Year-Old Holly: Thankee, sweethart! Here, have a cookie! 10-Year-Old Holly: Thank you! *bites cookie* 53-Year-Old Holly: Aren't they great? I baked them fer yore parents' wedding, seventeen years ago... *crack* LOL Holly Meridell FOREVAH!! 17:17, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Ouch... and I just got braces, too! You silly grandma Holly! Real Holly: You... broke my braces *starts to cry* Old Holly: I sorry, sweethart. Want another cookie? Holly Meridell FOREVAH!! 17:25, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Wait, isn't Blue's sister Silva????? Holly Meridell FOREVAH!! 17:32, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Go to User:Bluestripe the Wild and look under "nicknames" to see where I got the "Silva & Bluestripe are related" thing. Holly Meridell FOREVAH!! 18:06, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway, almost finished with book two!--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 18:46, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :3 why thank Neil, ol' boy! i like the pose meself...Oh, and Ferretmaiden keeps bugging me to work on your wolf chap...so expect him today or tomorrow...Otterwarrior 18:52, June 11, 2010 (UTC)